Synthetic resin sheeting material has developed into a very useful product for surface coverings such as floor and wall coverings, upholstering materials, and a variety of decorative articles. Also, other shapes such as rods may be produced for a number of different uses. Much of the material now being produced from synthetic resin is produced by extrusion processes. One of the methods used for producing a more decorative and aesthetically pleasing product is to use a mixture of colored chips introduced into the barrel of the extruder and forced out through the die. The resulting product has a mosaic-type appearance.
One of the problems encountered in producing this latter type of product is that the color of the individual chips tended to bleed into the adjacent chips, producing a striated or variegated appearance. Thus, the mosaic appearance is lost. This is particularly true if all of the chips are made of the same type of resin such as polyvinyl chloride.